Thermal insulation in attics, walls, and other portions of buildings often cover or otherwise hide build features. For example, attic insulation often completely covers wooden or metal structural members, electrical wiring, junction boxes, pipes, valves, and other building features. Similarly, insulation attached to walls or under floors may also hide building features. Accordingly, insulation often makes locating building features more difficult when repairs or alterations of the building are attempted.